Run
by huoairbender1
Summary: In a world ravaged by the undead, Chase and Leo find each other, hope is born. Gen. Zombie apocalypze, one-shot.


Hey! So I disappeared for far too long so this is an apology for that! ;) I hope my updates for GSAVC are much more regular from now on.

I guess you can say this one-shot diverts from canon from episode "You posted what?" however that is not important. Bionic Island does not exist and Leo does not have bionics.

The zombies are the same as in World War Z

Enjoy!

-Page Break-

"Run, you idiot! Run!"

 _His heart is beating in his chest so fast, so strongly, it feels like it's going to burst out._

"Gee, Chase. So sweet"

 _And he's gasping for breath, but he can't stop because the undead are just behind him._

"You are about to get eaten by a motherfucking zombie, no time for sugarcoating."

 _The bullets fly past him and he hears as the zombies get blown up._

 _He has to give it to Chase, the teen has good aim._

"There is always time for sugar related things, and comics. Do you have comics?"

 _He's almost there, his fingers grazing Chase's form._

"Maybe, but if you don't get in you'll never know."

 _He's finally in safety, Chase's arms around him, their guns discarded on the floor._

 _And then it hits him._

"I did it! I'm so fucking badass! I found you!"

 _He's laughing hysterically because he had no more bullets and he seriously thought this was the end._

"Leo, calm down. God, I never thought I was gonna see you again… How did you found me?"

 _He's leaded into a chair as his racing heart calms down._

"There are rumors Chase, about you, about your group. They never said your name but I knew it was you."

 _Chase is frowning and an unspoken question hangs in the air "How?"_

"Where were you? We called home, none of you answered."

 _The air feels heavy inside the tent and for a few seconds they only hear the distant moans of the undead and some mindless chatter a few tents away._

"Mission Creek was flooded… It happened so fast, we came home from school and the rotting bitches were all over the place."

 _The older teen's face is full with guilt and he places a hand on his shoulder._

 _It's warm, it's familiar._

"Leo…"

 _But the mocha skinned boy's blood is boiling and he sees red._

 _He shrugs off the warmth, the caring hand._

"They bit Janelle! They took my mother! Where were you? Where are Adam and Bree, anyway?! Are they such cowards they can't even show their face?!"

 _He is well aware that there are tears running down his face but he does not know if Chase's wet eyes are his imagination or if the bionic is really crying._

"I don't know, not really. Adam gave himself to the government; he is nothing but a weapon now."

 _The bionic's voice broke at the end and Leo looked at him in surprise, to him, Chase had always been the strongest of the four._

"And Bree? Is she…?"

 _Leo felt the worry like lead in his chest, making it hard to breath._

"She's alive, but alone. She left us to walk her own path. 'Every man to himself' She said."

 _And it's okay because at least she isn't dead even if she's gone._

"And where were **you**? I heard nothing but rumors, where are you going?"

 _The bionic sighs, his face hidden by rough, scarred hands._

"We're going North, always North, to Canada."

 _To the cold, to their last chance, to their survival._

 _To real life._

"Why? What is there in Canada? Haven't you found a cure?"

 _Chase looks at him with tired eyes, and suddenly Leo realizes how much he has grown, how much wiser he is._

"No, I haven't got any time to research, I have responsibilities now."

 _They both now what he is talking now, about the ragtag group of people that have chosen Chase as his leader._

"Ah yes, your little… Guild."

 _There's a rolling of eyes and an angry heart._

"They're are not a guild Leo, they're…"

 _No words can describe the people that follow him, that care for him._

 _That trust him._

"What? Family?!"

 _It's not quite right, but so close._

 _And then, Chase is standing up, rage marring his features._

"And what if they are?!"

 _They are silent because there is no answer to such a deep question._

 _What if they are?_

 _Have you replaced us?_

"Why Canada?"

 _Because they have nowhere else to go._

"The zombies, they do not bite people that have deadly diseases. There's a functional World Health Organization in Toronto."

 _Leo is shocked because, what kind of solution is that?_

"So, you're killing your people so they don't get bit? Sounds counterproductive to me."

 _Chase does not answer, not right away._

"It's just temporary, we have no choice."

 _And the non-bionic is shaking his head; he does not like this idea one bit._

"What about Big D? And Douglas?"

 _Chase is looking at him in surprise, as if he should know already and his heart beats extremely fast._

 _If they're dead, then what?_

"Mission Creek."

 _It hurts, to know that those that were his family are all gone._

 _That the snarky scientists are gone._

"So they're basically dead?

 _He doesn't tear up, he is accepting it all, he is accepting that his world is ending._

"No, they're in the lab, locked up and searching for a cure, I thought you knew."

 _Hope like wings in his chest, uplifting him, saving him._

"I'll see them again!"

 _Chase's gaze is weary, exhausted and there is the lightest hint of "Are you a fucking idiot?" as well._

"So you're going back to Mission Creek?"

 _It sounds crazy and stupid but it's the right thing to do, he knows._

"I have to. Janelle is there as well, maybe I can turn her back."

 _He's making plans already, to save them all._

"You don't, it's a stupid suicide mission."

 _Everything is suicide nowadays so it doesn't matter._

"I need to see them again."

 _They lock gazes and Chase understands._

"Mauled to death by your girlfriend, so tragic."

 _He tries to be sarcastic to disguise the pain of the goodbye and Leo appreciates it._

"Would you stop being an asshole?"

 _But it works, they're calmer and they are determined to win, to see each other again, this time, victorious._

"Nope, the zombies gave me a rare disease that makes me instantly rude."

 _They hug and Leo whispers in his big brother's ear._

"Asshole."

 _They separate and one looks up to the north and the other to the past._

"Thank you."

 _And they walk into the apocalypse, their ways opposite._

 _-_ Page Break-

Soooo yeah, I made a mistake, I rated this K without seeing when it was actually a T because or the cursing, I have changed.

Tamo;)


End file.
